


Insert Nihilist Quote Here

by Tochira



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: Someone once prompted me to write FFVII / Saiyuki, with Reeve.  This is the result.  Go on, guess who's who.  No prizes, sorry.





	Insert Nihilist Quote Here

Reeve knew what he was doing bordered on ridiculous; had known from the beginning. Lately, though, he'd started wondering whether AVALANCHE weren't a few sandwiches short of a picnic themselves. The dark-haired guy practically exuded waves of gothic angst, and his scar-faced friend courted messy violence each time he drank too much and pushed just a bit too far. The sour-faced blond was obviously in charge, but didn't seem terribly concerned over Cait Sith's predicament when the bouncy kid tried to take him apart in a search for fortune cookies. 

Not for the first time that night, as he hunched over delicate controls and prayed for the staticky reception to hold out, Reeve cursed Hazel long and creatively for the mess he'd left in his wake.

They'd better find that pendant, before his precious robot became monkey food.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of excavation work over at ye olde eljay. Found this and remarkably still like it, so here we are.


End file.
